


On Our Way To Hell

by Redcognito



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So wrong, Damon. We're brothers, we shouldn't..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Way To Hell

_Wrong, wrong, wrong_ , a voice in Stefan's head kept chanting over and over. _He's your brother, you can't do this! It's a sin, you'll burn in hell!_ Despite the dire warning, he couldn't pay the voice that much attention as the only burning that his body cared about at that point was the trail of heat that Damon's hungry mouth was imprinting on his abdomen. _Ohgod, so good, so wrong!_

Damon's lips vibrated gently against his skin as he chuckled low in his throat. A quick nip of skin between teeth, and then Damon's midnight eyes were staring at him in amusement. "You're over-thinking things, again."

"So wrong, Damon. We're brothers, we shouldn't..."

Damon silenced him with a quick, fierce kiss. "We're vampires, Stefan. Centuries old, blood sucking vampires. I don't think a little thing like sharing some genetic code counts as anything much in the face of that." He nuzzled Stefan's throat, causing his heart to skip and his pulse to jump beneath Damon's lips. He licked his way down Stefan's chest, firm tongue flicking over a nipple, over his stomach, down to his crotch. His brother's mental voice drowned out the protests of his own, weak conscience. _We're already damned, little brother. We might as well enjoy ourselves on our way to hell_.

 _Oh!_ Stefan let out a hiss of pleasure as Damon's mouth did something that brothers most definitely weren't supposed to do to each other. With Damon laughing seductively in his head, Stefan arched his back and gave in to instinct and desire.

Fin.


End file.
